Elysium
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU One-shot. Dean wants to make his and Castiel's five year anniversary extra special. Mentions of self-harm, abuse and depression. Rated M for content. Please R&R!


**Summary: **AU One-shot. Dean wants to make his and Castiel's five year anniversary extra special. Mentions of self-harm, abuse and depression. Rated M for content. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Possible new AU Destiel project? If you want more, please tell me. I was questioning doing a back story from five years before when this is set, but I'd rather have you guys say whether you want that or not. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Elysium<strong>

This was Dean Winchester's way of making their five years together special.

A grey velvet box rested on his bedside table, the ring that occupied it now resting on the ring finger of Dean's fiancé, Castiel Novak. The ring had a dark blue sapphire in the centre, entwined in swirls of silver that were welded onto the band, which was silver itself, and it shimmered in the candlelight of the bedroom Dean and Castiel had shared for four years. Upon the large double bed laid the couple in question, tanned skin covering pale skin, Dean's more muscular frame upon Castiel's leaner one. They lay together in one another's arms, silent apart from the gentle sounds of their lips meeting and parting in the tenderest of kisses.

Dean looked down into the eyes of his lover and remembered the fragile boy he used to be. Castiel had been a quiet one. One for being tormented by those who Dean had seen as friends. It hadn't taken long for Dean to realise that those people were not his friends, and that Castiel didn't need or deserve that kind of mistreatment. Castiel had seemed like one of those kids who carried the weight of the world on their shoulders, like he had more than enough problems to cope with without other selfish, vile kids adding to the pile.

The older teen (by three months) soon found out that Castiel was starving himself. Castiel had discovered that he was gay, and as well has being part of a family that was slowly breaking apart, he had an abusive father, a terrified twin who'd received so much abuse that he'd reverted to behaving like a small child rather than the teen he was while his sister had fled from the family circle. While Dean had spent his time with Castiel complaining that his younger brother was a nerd, and that his parents obviously still did it since he was gonna be a big brother again at the age of sixteen, Castiel had been feeling like ending his life. Starvation was good. Slow. It meant that he could spend a little longer with his family and just slip away quietly unnoticed.

And when Dean discovered the truth, he reminded Castiel all he could that life was worth living, that he had people who loved him and who needed him, like Jimmy, and their older brother Gabriel, his mother and his other siblings. Dean needed him. Dean _loved _him, and it wasn't until Castiel heard that confession that his life took a turn in the opposite direction. He helped his mother take care of Jimmy, who shied away from everyone but the two of them. He let Jimmy share his bed if the boy had a nightmare, he'd done all he could to help erase the damage caused by their father. Jimmy was almost the adult he should be again. He still lived with their mother, but was still visiting a counsellor and becoming more independent.

Dean looked into Castiel's eyes in the present day and saw the most wonderful, incredible human being that existed on the earth, the one who'd done all he could for everyone else but himself. With a whispered confession of love, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Castiel's again, gently moving his hips against his lover's. Five years they'd been working at their relationship, and they'd made it through so much together. There'd been a few bust ups, many a time where both considered ending it, but they'd worked hard to make it work and they'd stayed together through everything.

Castiel returned his confession, looking into the eyes of his saviour, the one who showed him the right choice to make and showed him what he'd leave behind if he did take his own life. There he was, laying in Dean's arms, still fragile from his past but so much stronger both physically and mentally than he used to be. He was still thin, but very healthy, so much more healthy compared to how he was five years before.

When Dean and Castiel made love it felt like pure peace and bliss. Sure, they had their rough moments, but their love for each other and the tenderness and care they wanted to express more often than not shone through when they made love. Their relationship was give and take, and their lovemaking was too. With soft moans they kissed again, their hands running over each other while their bodies continued to move in as close to a perfect rhythm as they could. Castiel was shivering, flushed and sweating slightly as he tried to fight back his orgasm, and while Dean held him close, he himself could barely contain his own release. And one final move drew it from him in a stream of warmth and Castiel beamed as it filled him, releasing his own seed onto his own stomach.

As Dean pulled away, Castiel kissed his forehead, and happily the two settled under the sheets, bare and sated. Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's and they stared at one another for the longest time, and both of them found themselves lost in their own paradise. Their Heaven.

They were lost in each other.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
